


The girlfriend

by Raisedfrompredition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Sam Winchester, F/M, Flirty Crowley, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Jealous Reader, Jealousy, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Sam, Sam Has A Girlfriend, unfinished smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4829177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raisedfrompredition/pseuds/Raisedfrompredition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Ashley_Winchester_77 : Castiel and Dean see that Reader is hurting cause Sam has a new girlfriend. That girlfriend hurts Reader. Sam takes girlfriends side. Reader hooks up with Crowley out of spite! Will Dean and Castiel get to her in time? Or not? You choose! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley_Winchester_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/gifts).



> This was very fun to write! I chose to give it a happy ending because i'm a fool for happy endings :P Thank you for reading and special thanks to Ashley_Winchester_77 for giving me the promt :)  
> *P.S. As always i'm sorry for any vocabulary or grammar mistakes.*

There it was again. Her giggling. It would literally pierce through every wall inside the bunker and just ring in your ears. And then his. His laughter. The laugher you would beg to hear after an awful hunt. The laughter you had fallen in love with. The laughter he would save for the nights you would watch silly tv-shows. The laughter of Sam Winchester. Long time ago it would bring you joy. Now it was disgusting. She would moan and laugh and shout all night while he would make the walls shake and your heart break in pieces. You were trying very hard to respect the fact that she was Sam's girlfriend but she was really fucking annoying.And it hurt. Cas and Dean were on your side , Dean always making jokes about her, making you chuckle but he knew you were in pain. Cas couldn’t quite understand why it was so important for humans to have a relationship but he wouldn’t question it. He knew how much it hurt you too and it was enough for him to be by your side.It had been 2 weeks since they had gotten together , she had practically moved to the bunker and seeing a random chick he met on a hunt "loving" your 2 year old crush was devestating. You knew Sam would never have feelings for you but you couln't handle girls around him. It would drive you insane that you had to keep quiet. 

You aggressively walked out of your room after some hours of crying and walked down to find Dean resting on a chair, listening to some music.You sat next to him and when he realised you were there he took the headphones off and looked at you.Your eyes were red and tired. Your body exhausted. You looked like hell. "I need a pair of these too." You said. "What you need is to get out of here." He said looking at what a mess you were."Hmm.Hawaii or Paris?"You asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious! Y/N I'm worried about you! Just because my brother is stupid doesn't mean you have to break down!"

"Dean , l'm completely fine!" You said but you knew you weren't. 

"Like hell you are!" he said. You smiled and before you could answer a sound of feather surrounded you.Cas was here. You felt kind of relieved. Cas and Dean always had your back no matter what. "Hello Dean.Y/N." he said and looked at you."Y/N you okay?" he asked and came closer looking into your eyes."Guys i'm fine! Jesus!" You said and stood up."No, you're not. You are in a lot of pain Y/N...You need to get some rest. I can feel it." Cas said. Damn Cas and his stupid powers. He was telling the truth. You would hardly sleep or eat. You were a walking mess. "I'm just gonna do some laundry." you said and exited the room leaving them both sighing in concern. 

You were putting the last clothes inside the washing machine when you heard steps behind you. Her.First time you had interacted with her you almost fought. Second time you fought. (a fight you gloriously won)Third time you kept calm and just walked away. This would be the 4th and you were not into playing games.

"Hey , I just wanted to wash Sam's bed sheets..Things have gotten pretty dirty you know!" she said and winked. "Yeah I've heard." You said and looked at her noticing she was wearing one of Sam's shirts. Anger was building inside you and hadn't even realised. 

"Just leave them here and i'll wash 'em." You said trying to look anywhere but her face.She silently left the basket next to you and stood on the door. You noticed and looked at her. 

"Something you need?" You asked. You were trying way too hard to remain calm 

"I've seen how you look at him." she said smiling. 

"Excuse me?" Oh hell no. "I know you like Sam Y/N." 

"Uhm,No?!"You replied. 'Don't kill her Y/N' you kept repeating to yourself. 

"Look, i get it. He's handsome and funny and GLORIOUS at sex but...Come on! You seriously think you would ever have a chance?" she said and looked at you putting her "fake-concern" face on. 

"I'm sorry but i think you might have been mistaken." You said calmly. "I don't li-" You tried to continue but she cut you off. 

"I mean, a hunter with a HUNTER?! Sweetie he's worth waaaay more than that!" "I think you should leave." You said putting your death glare on. "What? Tough hunter can't take the truth huh?" 

"Oh i can take the truth alright." You said walking closer to her."And to be _truthful_ I can tell you right now that if you don't get off my ass i will _end_ you." She smiled and tried replying but Sam cut both of you off. 

"Y/N what is going on?" You sighed. The bitch grabbed his waist and put the sad face on. 

"Oh sammy it's nothing! We just had an argument that's all!" She said. 

"Y/N did you offend her again?" he asked. You froze.

"What? No!" Sam told her to go inside so you could talk alone. 

"Look i get that you are not the only girl in here anymore but you have to struggle a little bit!" 

"Sam! She came here and told me-" 

"Don't lie to me okay? I know you don't like her but you have to be more kind.I just can't believe you would act like this!" He said. That was the last straw.You have had enough. Your fist went right for his jaw.

"Fuck you Sam! Fuck you and your little slut!I have had enough!" You said and left the room. You took your car's keys and walked out the door. Dean and Cas must have heard most of what had happened because they looked at you and followed you. Sam just stood there frozen not knowing what to do. "Y/N!" The boys were shouting but you didn't care. Suddenly Cas appeared in front of you. Oh yeah he was an angel. "Y/N you need to relax. Let's just go inside." He said and that was when Dean arrived too. "I'm just going for a drink. I'll be back soon. Love you both." You said hugged them and took off. The bar was empty. It was early in the afternoon after all. 

You sat on a booth and ordered a beer. You smiled knowing you looked exactly like the female Dean Winchester and took the first sip. You didn't know why you had come. Dean and Cas were right. You needed to get out. Rest.Maybe even move out but you couldn't just leave so many years behind for a two-week slut. It was just unfair. 

"It is unfair indeed." a familiar voice said next to you. Crowley? Well that was unexpected. 

"What is it Crowley?"You said without looking at him. 

"You seemed lonely.I just wanna chat!" he replied and you knew he was smiling. 

"I don't think I'm into chatting." You were into chatting. You just didn't want to discuss it with a freaking demon! 

"You bet i can change your mind?" he said and you looked at him and he immediately gave you a wide smile. 

  


  


  


"Come on Cas!" Dean shouted to the angel standing infront of him. "Dean, you know what she needs. Alone time. You two are very similar, I don't understand why you're always so concerned about her next move." Dean sighed. He was just acting like a big brother but he knew Cas was right.Maybe it was just the mark that was driving him insane. But he didn't care. Sam was upstairs, reading a book, while they were discussing in the living room. The blonde had left but he still couldn't believe what had happened. 

"Can't you just- I don't know- use your mojo to see where she is? If she's okay?" He asked. Cas nodded. That, he could do. He focused on the wall and saw you.

  


_"That's my 4th beer, I think you're trying to get me drunk" Y/N said giggling._

_"Oh, darling I already have."Crowley replied._

Crowley? What the hell? Cas frowned. Dean had immediately turned into brother-mode.

"What? What is it?" 

"Y/N. She's with Crowley." He said confused. Cas didn't exactly think of him as a threat but Dean did. Typical of Dean's. 

"That son of a bitch! Let's go find her!" He said taking his car keys.

"Dean, he's not doing anything to her, they're just talking."

"Cas, he's been trying to seduce her since...forever! I don't think he will be holding back, now!"And with that they both hit the road, not saying a word to Sam , trying to get to you in time. 

  


  


  


Crowley was suprisingly funny and all of a sudden kind of attractive. You didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but you were having fun, getting Sam off your head for even a few minutes.

"Y/N would you like to get out of here?" he said and gave you his hand. 

"Are you trying to seduce me Crowley?" You said. That was definitely the alcohol talking. You weren't drunk but you weren't very sober either. But you could understand what was happening and you decided to give in. You had been waiting for so long for someone who you knew would never love you and Crowley seemed the great escape-at the time. Part of you just wanted to have something to throw into Sam's face but also having a good night never killed nobody. 

"As a matter of fact I may am. That okay with you dear?" He smiled and you returned the smile. You grabbed his arm and he walked you outside before snapping his fingers. Within a second you were in a motel room and Crowley didn't waste any time, he pinned you to the wall giving your neck wet kisses.It felt good, in a drunk way but it did. He threw you to the bed using his powers and that kind of turned you on. 'It's gonna be a good night' you thought closing your eyes, enjoying Crowley's lips and hands on your body. "You have been on my mind for so long little hunter." he said and you replied by giving him a small smile and a moan escaped your lips while he was kissing the insides of your thighs. Suddenly his lips were on your mouth again. For a a second you wished they would be Sam's but you vanished that thought and tried to enjoy the fact that the King of hell was on top of you!It felt weird but also nice knowing someone was finally taking care of you. 'Maybe i should stop ' you said to yourself but before your next move the blonde came into your mind looking at you laughing 'So in love with him and he's aaaall mine.' She said. Fuck it. You grabbed Crowley and turned him so that you were on top of him now. You started unbuttoning his shirt but Crowley stopped you and smiled. He snapped his fingers and you were both naked in a second.For a moment you felt insecure but Crowley took that thought away by kissing your breasts. You pushed his head down and started kissing your way down from his neck to his erection. 

"Take it." He said. You smiled and grabbed his erection but a loud noise from the door distracted both of you. No it wasn't a knock. It was the door breaking. An angry Dean and Cas walked in finding you both naked. 

"What the hell?" Crowley shouted and Cas looked away from embarassement. You looked over at Dean and shouted 

"What the hell Dean?" but he didn't look at you. His eyes were locked on Crowley giving him an angry stare.Crowley sighed and stood up snapping his fingers, having you both dressed up again. 

"I would love to kill you right now, but you are very lucky i have to take her home before she does something more stupid." Dean said and looked at you. Crowley seemed so over it and just gave you a kiss on the cheek whipering "I'll be back sweetheart" before dissapearing. 

"Y/N what were you thinking?" they both said at the same time. You would have smiled if you weren't so drunk or upset. You sat on the bed putting your head on your hands. The boys sat on each side of you. 

"I don't know guys...I just can't take it anymore.He was there and he wanted me and..I just don't understand how Sam can believe her and not me.That's what hurts most." 

"Sam is being hasty as always Y/N. You know him.He's never been too lucky with love." Dean said. 

"Well neither have I but here I am crying over some stupid boy." Cas was looking at you with concern and Dean gestured him to hug you. After some seconds of confusion he understood and awkwardly grabbed his arms around you. So did Dean. 

"It is ridiculous to cry over him. You are worth so much more." Dean said. You smiled. For a second you felt safe, like you could survive. 

"I think we should return. Sam will be worrying." Cas said and you all stood up and walked to the car. Dean opened the room's door and to his suprise a very confused Sam was standing behind it.Before anyone could protest Cas stood in front of you. Or did you hide behind him? 

"I followed you guys here." He said keeping his head down. Nobody knew what to say. Dean was not mad but he didn't know whether he should let you alone or protect you. "Let's just go to the bunker." Cas said and everyone looked at him.Dean nodded and tried walking out the door but Sam stopped him. 

"Can i talk to her?" He asked. Cas looked at you and you returned the look trying to show him how terrified you were. 

"You shouldn't be asking us." Dean said and looked at you. Cas moved and Sam locked his greensish eyes into your Y/E/C ones.

"It's fine. You guys go wait outside." You said. It wasn't fine. Your brain was yelling. But you had to have that talk one way or another some day.You sat on the bed and looked down. He stood in front of you. 

"I'm sorry." He said. For some seconds silence filled the room. 

"Sam, why are you here?" you said and looked at him. His face looked sad. Had he been crying?

"I was worried about you. I heard Dean and Cas talk about you being in danger and i couldn't just stay back."

"Where's your barbie?" You asked. You didn't mean to, you had swore not to bring her up, not show him how much it hurt but you had to know.

"I broke up with her." You looked at him doubtfully.

"After our...fight, i went up to her and she was laughing. She said it was really funny and sweet that you were hurt and that i would pretend to care."He then kneeled in front of you and touched your knees.

"I told her that if she doesn't respect my people she's out. So i kicked her out. To be honest I knew that it would end up like this anyways...It always does." he continued. His words went right to your heart. You grabbed his face and run your thumb over his cheek. "Sam...I'm sorry." You said tears threatening to escape from your eyes. 

"It's not your fault Y/N. It's mine. I should have known. Somehow i always end up with the wrong people even though i always knew who the right person was.I just chose to ignore it.Because i was a coward." 

"I-" You tried to say but he stopped you. 

"Y/N, Do you love me?" he said and waited for an asnswer, anxiety in his face. 

"Sam, i don't need your pity. I forgive you." You said and looked away.He grabbed your face and looked at you.

"I can give us a chance if you let me. It's gonna be tough, but let's risk it. We have nothing to lose." he said. You smiled and let the tears fall down. He smiled too and kissed you. You didn't know whether you believed him or not but you were tired of hurting. So you let him take care of you. For as long as it would last, it would be enough because he was good enough. You kissed him passionately and he happily returned the passion. 

"Let's go home sweetie." He said and you both stood up. Before you walked out the door he grabbed you from behind, kissed your hair and said: _"You are the one."_

**Author's Note:**

> I always accept requests :D


End file.
